paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Skye Wants to be a Boy
Chase:Hey Skye! Skye:(sadly) Hey. Chase:What's wrong? Skye:(sighs) I want to be a boy just like you! I wish every night, but the wish never comes true! Chase:Maybe you're asking to much? I don't know. But I kinda always wanted to be a girl but now I don't because.......You know why! Skye:Can you teach me how? Chase:Yes. As a matter of fact:WE'RE STARTING TOMORROW! Skye:YAY! 7:00 am: Chase:Okay. Your alarm clock is about to go off in 10 seconds so when it goes off:punch it! Skye:Got it! (alarm goes off) Skye:AH! (karate kicks it and activates the door) Chase:You know karate? Skye:It's a thing all athletic pups and humans are supposed to know. Chase:Well, I kind of stink at it but you are a M-A-S-T-E-R! (wolf whistles) That's why I love you Skye! Skye:Thanks! Chase:You're welcome! 9:00 am: Chase:Okay. Next thing a proper man should know is:(closeup shot) Emotion control. Skye:What? (scoffs) Oh please! We girls know how to control our emotions better than boys. (whispers) Not being mean, but it's true. Chase:I know. But, we aren't talking about anger. We're talking about:(ANOTHER closeup shot) Sadness and crying. Skye:Oh no! I am not falling for that again! YOU sent me that video didn't you? Chase:(nervously) Y-Y-Yes? Skye:Okay! Just checkin' because it was a GREAT influence for me to help endangered species! Chase:They aren't ALL endangered but okay. ANYWAY, let's try not to get emotional or cry because this is about what happens to animals when they get eaten or hunted: (the video plays with a sad and emotional piano song which makes her cry but she can't help it but Chase puts on earmuffs) Skye:(after the video) You had earmuffs?! Chase:(nervously) Y-Y-Yes? (more toughened up) But it was just a test! Skye:I know. But:You are a maniac! Chase:(frowns) 1:00 pm: Chase:Next step:Intense movies! (the two watch " Transformers:Age of Extinction " and Skye got scared when she first saw Lockdown kill Ratchet) Chase:So, How was it? Skye:Good! (sees a vehicle just like Lockdown and throws a bomb at it) Chase:(facepalms) 5:00 eve: Chase:Now, we will test all your skills on this movie right here! (shows her a movie called " Two Pups, One Moon ") Skye:(gulps) In movie: Shermie:No! Susan! Don't run away from me! Susan:I'm sorry but I'm having a baby and it's coming out today! Shermie:Will you- Susan:Perish? No. That's the last thing I want! In reality: Chase:In reality, those two pups are named Sarah and Austin. One was born in London, England while the other:Essex. Skye:In the rectory? Chase:Yeah. Skye:(faints) Chase:(sighs) Nighttime: Chase:Skye, I've got some bad news. Skye:What? Chase:You aren't ready to be a tomboy yet. Sorry. Skye:You crushed my dreams. Chase:(In a sad way) Really? Skye:Yes. Chase:I'm sorry. If you want, I'll stay away from you for the rest of my life. Skye:No. Don't leave. Chase:You're not mad or anything? Skye:A little. Chase:(frowns) Skye:But not at you. Chase:(grins, but frowns again) Sorry I was a maniac today and let you go through all of this. Skye:No. It wasn't you. Don't hate yourself. Chase:You're right. I shouldn't hate myself. Thanks. Skye:You're welcome. And I pinkie promise (if I had one but whatever) to not EVER try to be a boy again. Chase:And I'll try not to be a crossover anymore. Skye:Amen brother. Amen. THE END!